1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image overlaying device and an image overlaying program capable of generating image data by overlaying a plurality of image data.
2. Related Art
An image processing apparatus for overlaying and editing a plurality of image data is known. The known image processing apparatus provides, for a user, a print result obtained through overlay by laying out image data based on a plurality of documents in prescribed areas specified by the user. The known image processing apparatus reads the plural documents one by one and overlays the image data based on the read documents in the specified areas, however, a user is required to perform complicated operations on each of the documents because there arise operations of “reading a document”, “determining an area where an image is to be laid out” and the like to be performed by the user on each document in the case where a plurality of image data based on documents are to be overlaid into one data.